


Adventures of Maeiso

by NeoZelda



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Each chapter gradually gets longer, Embarrassment, Fluff, Isogai is Flustered, Karma's a jerk, Kissing, Love Letters, M/M, Maehara doesn't understand his own feelings, Maehara is Flustered, More to be added as fic progresses, Stargazing, There are a lot of new characters I'm just too lazy to tag them, that tag should've been there long ago wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoZelda/pseuds/NeoZelda
Summary: Isogai Yuuma and Maehara Hiroto have been best friends since childhood, but what happens when they start feeling more? And what happens when Class E's notorious pranksters start to notice?





	1. Letters

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, a HUGE thank you to Willow and Lith (willowstar101 and lithium012 on tumblr) for letting me use their Maeiso thread on tumblr! They had so many great ideas! This fic doesn't follow it to a T, but it stays pretty close to the original thread. Also, shoutout to Audrey, Marci, and Zach for reading what I had of this and encouraging me to finish it! Nothing more to read here, so... enjoy~

 It started with the love letters.

It was always fairly obvious, at least to Maehara, whenever Isogai had gotten one. By the time Maehara got to school, his best friend would be sitting at his desk reading something on a sheet of paper and blushing VERY hard. After class got out, Isogai would generally run up to him, flustered, having absolutely no clue what to do with the (mostly unwanted) attention he was receiving from girls in the main campus.

“Dude, I wish I had your problems in that department,” Maehara had said, laughing (after six or so times). He was happy for him, of course he was, Isogai was his best friend. But there was always this feeling… he pushed it out of his mind.

It was one of those numerous times after class when Isogai once again came up to him, blushing slightly.

“Um… Hiroto?”

Maehara turned around. “Yeah, what's up?”

Right about then he noticed the small, white envelopes Isogai was holding. The dark-haired boy cast his gaze downward and held them out to Maehara.

“I don't know how else to put it but… I feel kind of awkward carrying these around, can you hold them for me?”

He took the envelopes from his friend, and upon closer examination he saw that they were the countless love letters Isogai had gotten from his admirers. Maehara shot his best friend a quizzical look, and Isogai’s face got a little redder.

“I just-”

“Don't worry about it Yuuma,” Maehara said, grinning. “I'll take them for you.”

Isogai’s face broke into a relieved smile. “Thank you!” he cried, throwing his arms around him. “It's just so weird!”

Maehara returned the hug, laughing. “No problem! Maybe I'll read them…” he teased.

Isogai stepped back, horrified. “Don't you dare!”

“Relax, I'm kidding!” Maehara threw his head back laughing. Isogai joined him, softly at first, then increasing until both boys were doubled over laughing over the awkwardness of the situation.

Once they had calmed down, the two of them walked the remaining distance down the mountain and back to their neighborhood, saying their goodbyes as they went to their own houses. Maehara retreated to his room and stuck the (rather large) pile of envelopes into a drawer for safekeeping.

* * *

 

It became a regular thing. One of Isogai’s many admirers would give him a love letter, and he, blushing furiously, would give them to Maehara, who would put them in his drawer.

“Did you get ANOTHER love letter? Dude, you have so many missed opportunities!” he generally said, laughing, after being handed another one to add to the small collection. He was fine with keeping the letters, honestly. He had seen how relieved his best friend was whenever he handed them off. But it was becoming harder to suppress the strange feeling that twisted in his gut whenever he noticed the telltale signs of another note. The feeling was unfamiliar and hard to identify, but he didn't think he liked it. The best option, he decided, was to ignore it.

* * *

 

“Your eyes are like bright, shining, stars… oh my god this is so cheesy! Do people actually write this kind of stuff?”

Both boys were sitting on Maehara’s bed, and had decided to “have a little fun” and read the stash of letters that had steadily grown in the drawer. Or rather, Maehara was the one reading them out loud because Isogai was too embarrassed to say anything.

“Do you understand why I asked you to take these from me?” Isogai sighed, laughing slightly.

Maehara grinned at his blushing friend. As the two of them laughed over the cheesiness, Maehara couldn't ignore the unidentifiable feeling that twisted in his gut. Isogai had no way of knowing that Maehara felt this way. Maehara had no way of knowing that Isogai wished all the letters they were reading were from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short but the rest get longer I promise!
> 
> Next chapter, enter a redhead sadist and a blonde English master, who knows what they have up their sleeves?


	2. Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a certain redhead catches sight of unnoticed feelings, things certainly get interesting... especially when he finds a partner in crime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative titles for this chapter: "Karma Takes Charge" or "Everyone is Suffering but Karma is Laughing his Head Off"
> 
> Also fun fact if you say the word "idiots" around my friends and I we'll all shout "IDIOTS!" and bust out laughing because of this chapter

“Idiots. Oh my god, they're idiots.”

Karma Akabane saw a lot of things from the back of the classroom. One of the things he saw was Isogai and Maehara, so obviously into each other, yet they still weren't together. Idiots.

It had started out small, little glances at each other, blushing, smiling at each other, nothing super obvious. When the notes started, that was when Karma stopped cutting them slack. Not the notes from Isogai’s admirers on the main campus, no, they had started leaving notes for each other.

It was always very obvious whenever those two lovebirds had left notes for each other, because they weren't trying to be sneaky about it. Isogai, who was always one of the first to get to school, would not-so-subtly leave a folded sheet of paper on Maehara’s desk. Maehara, who came in later, would drop a note of his own onto Isogai’s desk as he walked by. As they read what the other had left for them, generally there was a pattern. A small smile, a slight blush, eye contact. Then they would grin at each other, go bright red, and start giggling. _Giggling_. Idiots.

On one of these numerous days, Karma decided that he was finally going to do something about it. Before the bell rang, Maehara dropped one onto Isogai's desk, as always. When he sat down at his own desk, Karma made his move.

Striding to the front of the class, he snatched the note out of Isogai's hand.

“No!” Isogai shrieked, face bright red, trying to grab it back.

“Yuuma,” Karma read, standing out of Isogai's reach. “I just wanted to let you know-”

Right about then was when Maehara (and the rest of the class) realized what was going on.

“You stop that RIGHT NOW Akabane!” he yelled, leaping out of his chair.

“-that I had a lot of fun when we went to-”

“Stop!” Maehara and Isogai were both attempting to grab the note back from Karma, but Karma kept jumping out of the way and running around the classroom, laughing his head off as he read. Meanwhile, the rest of the class was having a lot of trouble keeping a straight face.

“-the fair yesterday, your siblings are really sweet and I enjoyed spending time with you-”

Maehara and Isogai finally succeeded in taking the note back when Maehara managed to grab Karma’s arm and Isogai snatched the note from his hand. Both boys returned to their desks, blushing, while Karma went back laughing.

“There was a fair yesterday,” Isogai explained, flustered, “and it was free, so I took my siblings. Maehara happened to be there as well, so he joined us.”

“Mm hm.” Karma glanced up to see Nakamura smirking at the two lovebirds, a mischievous glint in her eye. She looked back at Karma and grinned. He grinned back, knowing exactly what was going through her mind at that moment. Looks like I have an ally, he thought. He smiled to himself. Looked like someone else understood what idiots they were.

* * *

“So what are we gonna do about… them?”

Nakamura and Karma were walking down the mountain together, after deciding that Isogai and Maehara were never going to get together on their own and needed some… gentle encouragement.

“I have something in mind…” Karma gave her his devil grin. “I need you to convince them to come to school this Saturday, together, and make sure they stand by the roof. Any time works, even if it's just a few minutes. Text me the time when you find out when they can come.”

“Okay,” she replied, “just one thing. How exactly do I convince them to come? ‘Cause I can't exactly say ‘come to school on Saturday, Karma wants you to hook up and he's got some master plan.’”

Karma shrugged. “I dunno, you'll think of something. Maybe something about an assassination plan?”

“Yeah, that works. You gonna tell me what the plan is, or are you just gonna keep me guessing?”

“If I told you, you might try and talk me out of it.” Karma laughed, and the two of them shared a devilish grin. Anyone who was watching them probably would have been terrified of what sort of thing they were planning.

* * *

 

Saturday came surprisingly quickly, but that could have been because Karma really wanted to execute his little plan. If he was completely honest with himself, he wasn't even sure they would get together afterwards. Best case scenario, they would hook up, worst case, well, they might be slightly more attracted to each other. Either way, he thought, it was going to be really funny. For him, at least. Probably for Nakamura as well.   
Speaking of Nakamura, she had texted him the time a couple hours earlier after telling Isogai and Maehara that she had an assassination plan.

“The trick was,” she had texted, “I actually came up with the base for an assassination. We can hang out by the roof while I tell them what I've got, and you can do whatever it is you're planning.”

“Ok,” he had replied. “Just make sure you stand clear.”

* * *

 

“You really think your plan is going to work, huh?”

Karma and Nakamura were already at the classroom, running through the details one last time before their victims arrived.

“Well, it might not,” Karma admitted. “It was the first thing I thought of. Honestly,” he grinned, “I just want an excuse to do it. And it'll confirm if they like each other, if nothing else.”

Nakamura sighed. “At least I got an assassination plan out of this.”

About fifteen minutes later, Karma was hiding on the roof, Nakamura was standing on the ground near Karma’s hiding place, and both of them could see Isogai and Maehara walking towards the classroom. Nakamura waved them over.

“Hey!” Isogai called out. “You said you wanted our help finalizing your assassination plan?”

“That's right!”

Karma watched as Nakamura told them about her plan, noticing that she was subtly changing her position, turning so that Isogai and Maehara were closest to the edge and she was in the “safe zone”.

Even as he was focused on his own plan, Karma had to admit that he was impressed by her ideas. Maybe they could flesh it out some more and use it against Koro-Sensei.

Oh Isogai, Karma thought, smirking. You're going to regret wearing a white shirt today.

Readying himself, Karma hoisted the (rather large) bucket he had dragged up with him. Trying very hard not to laugh, he tipped the contents over the edge and gave up on suppressing his laughter as Isogai let out a shriek.

Looking down, Karma saw Nakamura, trying and failing to keep a straight face, Maehara, confused out of his mind, and Isogai, completely drenched in ice-cold water.

From his perch, Karma saw the two other boys look at each other, at Nakamura, and finally, hearing the laughter, up to the roof.

“God, you should see your faces!” he laughed, clutching his stomach. 

“What the HELL Akabane?”

Through his laughing fit, Karma couldn't tell who had yelled that.

“So this was why you brought us up here, Nakamura?” This came from Isogai.

“In my defense, Karma didn't tell me any of the details. He just told me to bring you up here.”

Shooting her a death glare, Maehara turned to Isogai, and, to Karma’s amusement, turned bright red.

“Uhhh… Yuuma… your shirt…”

Isogai looked down, then blushed heavily and hugged himself, seeing that the water had caused his thin, white shirt to become almost completely see-through.   
Based on Maehara’s reaction, Karma guessed that he was thinking something along the lines of “oh my god he has abs”.

“Let's go,” Maehara muttered, as he and Isogai both shot Karma another death glare. Neither of them saw Karma’s triumphant grin as Maehara slipped his coat off and put it on his shivering friend's shoulders.

* * *

 

“Karma, you're going about this the wrong way,” Nakamura sighed, once the two lovebirds had disappeared from sight and Karma had come down from the roof. “That kind of thing might work with Nagisa, but those two are different. You've gotta be more… romantic!”

“Do you have any better ideas?” Karma grumbled, rolling his eyes. 

“Actually,” Nakamura gave a devilish grin that rivaled Karma’s. “I have something in mind! We just need the entire class to help us…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marci I stg if you say"oh my god he has abs!" ONE MORE TIME I'm taking that line out of this fic
> 
> Next chapter's my personal favorite, so stay tuned!


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long week of being pranked by Karma, Isogai and Maehara have some time to relax together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my personal favorite! Hope you enjoy! I wanted to get it out sooner but... school and stuff (I have so many finals SAVE ME)
> 
> Also keep in mind that the regular horizontal line means time shift, ~*~ means perspective shift

“Can I get a caramel latte and some of that banana bread-”

  
“Without the peanuts on top because you're allergic...”

  
“You got it!”

About a week after the water incident, Maehara was visiting Isogai at the cafe he worked at. There weren't many other people there today (Monday was a notoriously slow day), so the two of them could talk while Isogai worked.

“I'm getting so tired of Karma,” Maehara groaned. Dumping ice water on Isogai hadn't been the end of his shenanigans. At lunch a couple days after, Maehara had walked passed him and tripped over his foot, however he had been saved by his best friend. Karma had earned himself another death glare from Isogai as he ran away laughing.

  
“I just don't get why he's doing it,” Isogai sighed. “I mean, everyone knows that he enjoys causing trouble, but… this isn't his usual style. And why is he specifically targeting us?”

  
Maehara shrugged as Isogai brought him his coffee. He couldn't help but notice a fluttering feeling in his stomach as his hand brushed his best friend's. He struggled to identify it, but it was reaching the point where his previous solution of ignoring it really wasn't working anymore. He knew that he eventually had to face his feelings, but he'd never felt like this about anyone before…

  
“Hiroto? You in there?”

  
Isogai’s voice snapped him back to reality.

  
“Yeah!” he said to him, forcing a smile onto his face. “Everything's fine.”

* * *

 

Dropping a note onto Isogai’s desk the next day, Maehara sat down at his own (trying to avoid looking at Karma) and unfolded the slip of paper his friend had left. He smiled as he read his friend's careful writing as he talked about the weather and vented about some drama at his job.

_I'm so glad I have someone like you to talk to,_ Maehara read. _It's nice knowing that you'll always listen. -Yuuma_  
 _P.S. We should really make time to hang out outside of school! Aside from visiting me at work haha_

Maehara looked up from the slip of paper, grinning at Isogai, who had looked over and smiled at him after reading his own note. He couldn't explain why, but… reading the note, the little message under Isogai's signature, his friend's smile… the whole combination made him feel like he was soaring above the clouds. He'd never felt like this about any of his girlfriends…

  
His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Nakamura had turned around in her seat. She was grinning at someone behind them. Maehara glanced back and saw Karma grinning back. Maehara shuddered and turned back, knowing that the threat of being pranked by them was very real.

  
In an attempt to ignore the prankster pairs’ scheming (he had no doubt that that was what they were doing), he turned his thoughts back to the note on his desk. Turning the paper in his hands, he looked at his best friend. Isogai's smile flashed through his mind, and he couldn't stop the small grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth. Suddenly, the note fell onto his desk as the realization hit him. The feeling he got whenever one of Isogai's admirers gave him a love letter, the flutter when their hands touched, the flying feeling when he read the note, his mind raced through most of his recent memories with Isogai.  
Oh god, he thought. I have a crush on my best friend.

He'd had crushes before. He'd had so many girlfriends that he'd earned the title of “womanizing bastard”. But this time, it was different. Isogai was his best friend. If he admitted his feelings… he didn't even know if Isogai felt the same way. Admittedly, Maehara was used to rejection. But if it came from Isogai, the hardest part was that he knew that his friend would try to be nice about it. He wasn't sure what would hurt more, cold rejection or Isogai trying to let him down gently. Neither option looked good.

~*~

While it was true that Isogai hadn't had nearly as much dating experience as his best friend, he wasn't an idiot when it came to his feelings. And it was very clear to him that the blush he got after getting a letter from the main campus was different than the blush he got after a note from Maehara.

He'd first noticed the feeling shortly after he started giving the letters to Maehara. He knew that the awkward feeling he got whenever someone on the main campus gave him a letter wasn't just because he was getting a love letter from someone he'd never talked to. When he finally handed them off to Maehara, his best friend's grin, telling him that he would take care of them, the feeling he got wasn't just relief. Later that day, the realization hit him like a truck, he had a crush on Maehara.

  
He tried to hide it. He knew Maehara probably didn't like him that way. He was fine with being just friends, honestly. He was glad that they were passing notes. They sort of helped ease the pain of knowing that his best friend probably didn't feel the same. It was okay. Right?

* * *

 

Isogai smiled at his best friend as he dropped a slip of paper onto his desk the next morning. God, how long had he been secretly wishing that the love letters he got were from Maehara? Felt like forever.

_Yuuma,_  
You're right, we totally need to hang out when we aren't at school and you're not working! You know, I heard Kayano mention that it's meant to be a clear night tonight. We could go stargazing! Help you unwind after work!  
Hiroto

Isogai smiled softly, his cheeks flushed slightly. Maehara knew how much he liked stargazing. Looking over at his best friend, the two of them grinned at each other and Isogai gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

 

He met Maehara at the classroom that evening, about half an hour after he got off work. The sun had already sunk below the horizon, and some of the stars were twinkling to life. Kayano was right, it was going to be a beautiful night. 

“So where do you want to sit down?” Maehara asked. “Right here, or another place?”

“Actually,” Isogai replied, “Today Kataoka mentioned a really good spot not too far from here.”

“Sounds perfect!”

He was still really confused as to why Kataoka had told him about a stargazing spot that day, especially because he hadn't even told her that they would be coming here tonight. He pushed the thought out of his head, he could ask her tomorrow.

* * *

 

“Kataoka was right, this looks like a great spot.”

The two boys had found the place, which turned out to be a bench on the side of the mountain, in a clearing that neither of them knew existed. 

“Why is there a bench here?” Isogai asked, more to himself than his friend. 

“I don't know, at least we don't have to sit on the ground.” Maehara sat down on one side. As Isogai sat down next to him, Maehara reached into the bag he'd been carrying and pulled out a blanket. 

“You're the best,” Isogai said to him as he put the blanket around both their shoulders.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, content with simply watching the stars and being in each others’ presence. Isogai felt a cool breeze pass by, and instinctively scooted closer to Maehara, who wrapped his arm around him under the blanket. He smiled softly, looking up at the silver crescent in the sky. So much had changed since he and Maehara had met… the moon was proof of that.

“Hiroto…”

Maehara looked at Isogai, no words needed, his eyes telling him that he was ready for what he had to say. 

Maybe it was the feeling of his best friend beside him. Maybe it was the moonlight that done down on them. Maybe he was feeling a little reckless. 

He didn't say anything. Instead, he closed the distance between them. 

The kiss was over almost as soon as it began. Isogai pulled away, as the sudden realization of what he had done hit him like a truck. Maehara’s expression was unreadable, as his hand drifted towards his lips where Isogai had kissed him. Finally, he spoke. 

“Woah… Yuuma… I… I didn't know you were… into that kind of thing…”

“Oh my god Hiroto… I… I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me… it's okay if you don't like me ba-”

He was suddenly cut off as Maehara quickly pulled him close and kissed him.

Isogai's eyes widened, then he relaxed and started kissing back, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms tighter around Maehara. 

Eventually they had to pull away and breathe, but their faces remained so close that their foreheads were touching. Maehara grinned and laughed softly. 

“Glad to see the feeling’s mutual.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SUCK AT WRITING KISSES I'M SORRY
> 
> Also Maehara being allergic to peanuts is one of Willow's headcanons, Willow you're fabulous
> 
> Kudos to Audrey for helping me decide what Maehara would order at the cafe
> 
> Next chapter is definitely the longest, keep an eye out!


	4. Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during the events of chapter three, but it's from everyone else's perspective (hence the chapter title). Out of all the chapters, this one deviates from the original thread the most
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Audrey, who kept insisting that that blanket are better than benches, so I gave her a minor appearance.

_**Nakamura Rio has created a new group chat** _

_**  
Nakamura Rio named the chat “Don't tell Isogai and Maehara about this”** _

_**  
Kayano Kaede:** ???_

_  
**Kataoka Meg:** I see you added everyone in the class except Isogai and Maehara_

_  
**Akabane Karma:** >:)_

_  
**Shiota Nagisa:** Oh no_

_  
**Akabane Karma:** So we can all agree that Isogai and Maehara are madly in love and they're idiots because they haven't hooked up yet_

_  
**Okuda Manami:** I'm scared but go on_

_  
**Akabane Karma renamed the chat “We need to make the idiots kiss”** _

_**  
Nakamura Rio renamed the chat “Shut up Karma this was my idea”** _

_**  
Akabane Karma renamed the chat “Yeah but I'm helping”** _

_**  
Nakamura Rio renamed the chat “Everyone is helping you idiot”** _

_**  
Shiota Nagisa renamed the chat “GET TO THE POINT”** _

_  
**Nakamura Rio:** I came up with a plan to hopefully get Isogai and Maehara to hook up_

_  
**Akabane Karma:** I helped_

_  
**Nakamura Rio:** No you didn't shut up_

_  
**Nakamura Rio:** Kataoka, Isogai likes stargazing, right?_

_  
**Kataoka Meg:** Yeah…?_

_  
**Nakamura Rio:** Perfect_

_  
**Sugino Tomohito:** What's going on?_

_  
**Nakamura Rio:** Last week after Karma failed at playing matchmaker I came up with a plan that might actually work, but because of Karma’s little stunt there's no way that they're going to trust us and roll with it so I need your help_

_  
**Akabane Karma:** I didn't fail shut up_

_  
**Nakamura Rio:** Yes you did_

_  
**Akabane Karma:** I gave Maehara a nice view_

_  
**Shiota Nagisa:** KARMA WHAT DID YOU DO????_

_  
**Nakamura Rio removed Akabane Karma from the chat** _

_  
**Kanzaki Yukiko:** …?_

_  
**Nakamura Rio:** He wasn't being useful_

_  
**Kataoka Meg:** What's your plan?_

_  
**Nakamura Rio:** In a nutshell we need to convince Isogai and Maehara to go stargazing and we'll set everything up, and it'll be really cute and romantic and hopefully they'll realize how blind they've been_

_  
**Horibe Itona:** So why do you need us…?_

_  
**Nakamura Rio:** Because Karma dragged me into his stupid plan they'll be really wary if either of us try and set them up again, also we need some help with the execution. Oh yeah, does anyone have a bench? _

_  
**Hayami Rinka:** No_

_  
**Okano Hinata:** But I thought Maehara was straight? I mean, he has a new girlfriend every week…_

_  
**Nakamura Rio:** Oh please, when it comes to Isogai he's as straight as Koro Sensei’s head_

_  
**Nakamura Rio added Akabane Karma to the chat** _

_**  
Nakamura Rio:** Back me up Karma_

_  
**Akabane Karma:** Are you saying my idea worked? :)_

_  
**Nakamura Rio:** Shut up and help me_

_  
**Akabane Karma:** Maehara has a weakness for abs_

_  
**Shiota Nagisa:** WHAT DID YOU DO???_

_  
**Akabane Karma:** Dumped water on Isogai when he was wearing a white shirt in front of Maehara_

_  
**Nakamura Rio:** So we've been spending the last week coming up with another plan. Seriously, does anyone have a bench?_

_  
**Okajima Taiga:** Why would any of us have a bench just sitting around???_

_  
**Akabane Karma:** YOU SAID WE!!!!_

_  
**Akabane Karma:** YOU ADMITTED IT! I HELPED!!!_

_  
**Nakamura Rio:** THAT’S NOT THE POINT_

_  
**Chiba Ryūnosuke:** Why do we need a bench and where's it going to go?_

_  
**Nakamura Rio:** They're going to sit on it and stargaze_

_  
**Nakamura Rio:** As for the where… umm…_

_  
**Kurahashi Hinano:** Oooh I know a place! It's a clearing on the side of the mountain, perfect for stargazing!_

_  
**Kaede Kayano:** Oh I think I know where that is!_

_  
**Nakamura Rio renamed the chat “If someone has a bench speak up”** _

_**  
a.w. renamed the chat “A picnic blanket would be better”** _

_**  
Nakamura Rio renamed the chat “Who the hell are you I didn't put you in here”** _

_**  
a.w. renamed the chat “Benches are stupid blankets are wonderful”** _

_**  
Nakamura Rio renamed the chat “Seriously who are you”** _

_**  
a.w. renamed the chat “PiCnIc BlAnKeT”** _

_**  
Akabane Karma removed a.w. from the chat** _

_**  
Nakamura Rio renamed the chat “We need a bench”** _

_**  
Kanzaki Yukiko:** There might be one at the school_

_  
**Kataoka Meg:** I can check tomorrow morning_

_  
**Nakamura Rio:** Ok. Now we need someone to drop the hint that they should go stargazing. Who's up for it?_

_  
**Kayano Kaede:** I can do that! Maehara and I don't sit that far apart. I'll mention it to Nagisa or something_

_  
**Shiota Nagisa:** Why do I always get dragged into these things_

_  
**Nakamura Rio:** Who's gonna mention the stargazing spot?_

_  
**Kataoka Meg:** I can mention it to Isogai_

_  
**Nakamura Rio:** Ok! Kurahashi, can you come early tomorrow and show us the spot you mentioned?_

_  
**Kurahashi Hinano:** Sure thing!_

_  
**Nakamura Rio:** Alright! We'll set everything up tomorrow, and then watch the magic happen!_

_  
**Nakamura Rio renamed the chat “Next step: KISS!!!!”** _

Nakamura set down her phone, grinning to herself. There was no way this could go wrong!

* * *

 

Nakamura, Kataoka, and Kurahashi were the first ones at school the next morning. After confirming Kanzaki’s suspicion that there was a bench at school (“Why do we even have a bench here?” Kataoka had asked), Kurahashi led the other girls to the clearing, Nakamura had to know where to put the bench, and Kataoka had to tell Isogai where it was.

  
“Sometimes I come here to try and look for bugs,” Kurahashi explained, “I came here at night once and the sky was beautiful!”

  
“It looks like a great spot!” Nakamura looked around, seeing a flat spot. “We can put the bench here… and it's not super far from the classroom so I can get someone to bring it at lunch…”

  
“We should head back,” Kataoka turned back in the direction they had come, “class is going to start soon.”

* * *

 

When Maehara sat down at his desk and started reading the note, Nakamura felt a smirk tug at the edges of her lips. When he looked over at his best friend, she couldn't stop the grin. Turning around in her seat, she looked at Karma, who was grinning right back.

  
Neither of them were looking at Maehara when he came to the realization that he was head over heels.

* * *

 

 _*Bzzz*_  
Nakamura glanced down at her phone as it vibrated, seeing a message from Okano, who had been tasked with looking at the notes and getting as much information as possible.

_**Okano Hinata:** The note Isogai got from Maehara didn't have anything useful, but the note Maehara got from Isogai said that he wanted to make time to hang out outside of school!_

_  
**Nakamura Rio:** Stargazing is the perfect option!_

Hopefully Maehara took the hint when Kayano mentioned stargazing…

* * *

 

“How's the plan playing out?” Karma asked Nakamura at the end of lunch.  
“Perfectly! I just got Terasaka and his gang to drag the bench over, which was pretty hilarious.”

  
“Wish I could've seen that.”

  
“Kayano said she'd drop the hint at the end of the day today, hopefully one of them will pay attention.”

  
“Might not work, you know. After all, they're both idiots.”

  
“Shut up, it'll work.”

  
It better work, she thought. After all, the two of them had spent a week perfecting the plan.

By the end of the day, Nakamura was constantly checking the time on her phone, waiting for class to get out. She hadn't been focusing on school at all, distracted by the two lovebirds that were so close to getting together…

“Hey Nagisa!”  
Nakamura snapped back to reality, hearing Kayano begin to execute her part of the plan.

  
“What?” Nagisa replied.

  
“Have you checked the weather lately?”  
“No, I haven't.”

  
Nakamura looked away from Kayano and Nagisa to Maehara, who was in front of them. Oh god, she thought, he better be listening. Looking over at Isogai, she saw him talking to Kataoka. If Maehara wasn't paying enough attention, their plan would never work…

  
She suddenly realized that she probably should have thought this part through.

  
“It's meant to be really nice tomorrow,” Kayano continued, “it'll probably be a really clear night!”

  
Please don't be an idiot, Maehara, Nakamura thought. Just take your sweetheart stargazing…

* * *

 

The next morning, she watched Isogai and Maehara like a hawk, looking for some hint that they were making plans.

_*Bzzz*_

  
**Okano Hinata:** _It worked!_

  
Nakamura had to fight to keep herself from gasping.

  
**Nakamura Rio:** _Really?_

  
**Okano Hinata:** _In the note Isogai got from Maehara, Maehara suggested stargazing!_

  
Nakamura turned around to look at Karma. He grinned at her, having seen the messages.

  
Oh thank god…

* * *

 

She couldn't ditch her grin as she heard Kataoka mention the spot they had set up. Isogai seemed a little confused as he thanked her, saying that he and Maehara were planning on stargazing that night. After hearing that, Nakamura sent a message to the group chat, telling them to meet up that night to “watch the magic happen”.

“I can't believe we're doing this…” was the main phrase spoken that night among the students in the clearing. The sun had just started to set, and they were just about to hide in the forest. 

“Remember guys, if they catch us it's game over. Find a good spot with a nice view!” Grinning wickedly, Nakamura grabbed Karma's hand and pulled him into the forest.

It wasn't long after sunset that the two lovebirds arrived at their hideout. The redhead and the blonde watched them in secret, their bodies bristling with excitement.

“Why is there a bench here?”

  
Nakamura froze as Isogai questioned the situation. She tensed up, sensing all the other hidden students also tensing up. Were they going to be caught? But they were so close!

  
She breathed a sigh of relief as Maehara dismissed it, pointing out that they didn't have to sit on the ground. She smirked as Maehara pulled out a blanket, wrapping it around himself and Isogai.

It felt like they were sitting in silence forever, but Nakamura didn't mind waiting. Based on the way the night was going, they'd come together eventually. She leaned into Karma as a cool breeze passed by, and the two of them smiled as the lovebirds they were watching cuddled closer under the blanket.

  
“Hiroto…”

  
Nakamura fought to suppress a gasp as Isogai and Maehara’s eyes met. It was hard for her to hold back a scream as Isogai closed the distance.

  
In an instant, literally everyone's phone was out, taking pictures of the glorious moment. Nakamura thanked her lucky stars that she'd told everyone to silence their phones so that none of them made a shutter sound.

After they pulled apart, everyone hidden around them silently celebrated, while Karma and Nakamura hugged. No one was paying attention to what Isogai and Maehara were saying, but they all noticed and resumed taking pictures when they kissed again.

  
The prankster pair knew they couldn't let out a laugh (like they wanted to), so they settled for another bone-crushing hug. So wrapped up in their delight, they almost missed Maehara's next words.

  
“Glad to see the feeling’s mutual.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The group chat is based on my own group chats, where we argue through the chat name
> 
> And fun fact if you copy/paste from Google Docs it doesn't keep any of your bold/italics so I had to go back in and add. Every. Single. One.
> 
> Also kudos to Marci for giving me the line "straight as Koro Sensei's head"
> 
> Next chapter's the last one, keep an eye out!


	5. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The last one! Another HUGE thank you to Willow and Lith for letting me use their ideas, you guys are amazing!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the conclusion! It's kinda short, but it wraps everything up nicely

Isogai immediately knew that something was going on the moment he got to school the next morning. He (and generally Kataoka) normally got to class before their classmates and helped Koro Sensei organize and prepare for that day’s class, so when he walked in and saw everyone except Maehara sitting at their desks, it was pretty obvious that something was up.

  
The second sign that they were up to something? They were all grinning like Karma. Meaning, they looked like a group of demons.

  
Isogai thought hard for any reason why they were all here, then suddenly remembered what he'd done the night before.

  
“Oh god…”

~*~

When Maehara came into class that same day, he took one step in and immediately froze. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't Isogai, with his head on his desk, trembling, while literally everyone else was crowded around him. Maehara couldn't tell what they were saying, but they were being extremely loud about it.

  
He really wasn't sure what to do in this situation, so he stood awkwardly in the doorway trying to figure out what the heck was going on. After a minute or two, he decided that it was probably time to announce himself and save his best friend, who had been reduced to a shaking, flustered mess surrounded by the rest of their classmates. It was a shocking change from the calm, friendly, and collected class president that their classmates knew.

  
“Umm…” 26 sets of eyes landed in Maehara, with the same intensity they'd been showing his best friend, and he was seriously wondering what the two of them had done to deserve this. He tensed up as Karma casually strolled up to him, a smirk tugging at his lips that was making Maehara fear for his life.

  
“So…” Karma’s smirk only got wider as he pulled out his phone, scrolling through something. Maehara couldn't help but shudder as the smirk grew into an amused grin. He clearly remembered Karma’s actions that week towards him and Isogai, but he still wasn't sure what he was expecting. Nothing good, that's for sure. However, in no way, shape, or form was he prepared when Karma pulled something up on his phone and asked, “How was your hot little make out session last night?”

  
There, on the phone screen, clearly taken from behind a tree, was a picture of his kiss with Isogai from the night before.  
“Wha-? You-?” Maehara sputtered, face heating up. Looking at Karma’s devil grin, he finally found his voice.

  
“You… you… YOU RECORDED THAT? WHAT THE HELL AKABANE?”

  
Pulling his knife out of his bag, Maehara lunged at the laughing redhead, attempting to both snatch his phone and strangle him.

  
“WAIT!”

  
The entire class froze and turned towards the source of the shriek. In all the drama, they had completely forgotten about their teacher.

  
“If I understand correctly,” Koro Sensei said slowly, “you all decided to play matchmaker, two of my students kissed, AND I DIDN’T KNOW ANY OF THIS?”

  
Everyone except Isogai (who still had his head on his desk) sweat dropped, knowing their teacher’s fondness for drama.

  
“So… Maehara,” Karma smirked. “Wanna give us all the details?”

  
Maehara looked over at Nagisa, silently begging for help. If anyone could control Karma, the bluenette could.

  
“Hey, Karma,”

  
Maehara thanked his lucky stars that his silent plea was answered.

  
“You were with Nakamura the entire time,” Nagisa continued. “Right?”

  
Maehara immediately caught on. He put on a smirk. “Yeah Karma, tell us what that's about.”

  
As the rest of the class turned on the redhead, Maehara grabbed Isogai's hand and the two of them took off running, trying to ignore the yellow octopus attempting stealth.

  
Once they were a safe distance from the classroom, Isogai leaned his head on his best friend's chest and let out a defeated sigh.

  
“I'm so done with this class…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand that's a wrap! Thank you for everyone who stuck with me on this, irl and online. Hope everyone enjoyed this, I know I had fun writing it!


End file.
